the vampire dairies damons side of the story chp2
by twihardfreak1991emma26
Summary: sorry for the wait this is longer


The vampire dairies ;Damon's side of the story chapter 2

Disclaimer :I do not own the rights or the characters of the dairies

Damon's point of view

I sat waiting it was 7 thirty so I wasn't going to wait around for a girl so I called her cell but it just went straight to voice male. So bored at first I tried building a house made out of cards but I cheated only because I got so damn frustrated then I went drinking. Noticing I was drunk matt threw me out and there was charlotte so being the drunken idiot I did this and which I was not proud of and would remember even with a hangover.

Damon: well look who showed up (Damon's speaking is slurred and looks at his wrist were there is no watch) 2 no 3 look know what your late

Charlotte: I had to work and I told you and I'll see what I could do

Damon : do you know bull shit f ***k you oh and I thought I really liked

At this point Charlotte walked away

The next morning Damon lying in bed with a hangover the size of Europe

Damon :my head, ok going out drinking was not the best idea

Stefan : did I mention you look like hell so has "she" called? (doing air quotes)

Damon ;really you think she's going to call me after last night I mean I wouldn't call me no wait I would call me (looks at himself in the mirror) I mean look at me I cant stay mad at myself.( again folks there is the infamous cocky side of Damon its getting its own show)

Ding dong

Damon :tell people I don't want to speak to them deal with them

Stefan ; hi can I help you?

Charlotte: hi I'm Charlotte I think Damon dropped his watch ?

Stefan ; So your Charlotte I'm Stefan thanks If you want I can get him?

Charlotte ; your Stefan oh no its ok so you want to be a doctor good luck

Returning to Damon who was over exaggerating thinking he was going to die or like someone had spiked his drink with vervain Stefan made his way up the spiral staircase to tell him the news.

Stefan :Well that was Charlotte she dropped your watch off oh and you told her I want to be a doctor

Damon :yes that was the plan to get her over here to met you and you wouldn't be here and then one thing would lead to you get were I'm going with this

Stefan : so what you are just going to sleep with her and then what ? Have the awkward "hi" and "bye" around the town is this all because what happened with Catharine?, Damon you need to get this into your head Catharine didn't love us I was there and watched you mope around the house and lash out at innocent people the stupid attempts of suicide look all I am saying is give this one a chance.

Damon : look I get that and come on I cant trust people but you got her locked into that prison were she spent her

Stefan : yes but dad threw her in there she was killing innocent victims and she turned us against each other almost got Elena and her family killed

Damon ; god Stefan I get it now but do you know what this this all never would have

Stefan :would have happened if mom was here but It would the fates planned it.

It was silent that night in the Salvatore house no one spoke the only noise was a sigh or a cough not even the foot steps of Stefan going to make a fresh pot of coffee ,or to leave and visit Elena's home.

Damon got up and went to his room and stayed there for a while at around 9.30 pm he made his way down the stairs into the kitchen to find a fresh boiling pot of coffee brewed and note from Stefan who didn't want to wake his brother even though Damon thought his brother could do nothing wrong or in his own words a goody two shoes he knew he cared even after they had huge fights he still took care of him after both parents had went to there rest in heaven or hell if they did exist and still stayed his friend after what Catharine had done to them it was times like this that he was glad to have a brother like Stefan to which he read his note which had said.

Damon went to Elena's for a while shouldn't been gone long fresh coffee and aspirin there for you on the counter .Stefan

Damon had thought about what Stefan said he should give Charlotte a chance so he thought he should go to her home and apologise but no that wasn't how the Damon Salvatore programme worked he would and find her in the coffee shop and do it. To Damon less was more.


End file.
